Kosmara Wiki
Introduction Welcome to Kosmara and the continent of Akiton: A massive supercontinent that spans east to west, encompassing most of the known world and beyond. Central, both geographically and culturally, lies the Encircled Sea. This beating heart of civilization is surrounded by the great powers of Akiton as they vie for territory, influence, and power immeasurable in an endless dance of intrigue and strife. Away from the Encircled Sea, the scars of ancient calamities and the ruins they left behind can still be found. These lands are preyed upon nomads, some of whom’s ancestors have been drawn from both the Feywilds and Shadowfell. In deep forests, and in high peaks, entities and creature both wonderous and monstrous can be found. Below the surface, the ancient feud between Dwarf and Drow has ended in a tense but lasting peace. While all parties involved still raid each other for hostages and slaves- open warfare in the Underdark has ended. The end of war has changed the Underdark greatly. Gold now flows freely and the economy in the Underdark now dwarfs the Sunlit lands. The presence of captured foes now turned into enslaved workers has produced a new people, neither Dwarven or Dark Elven. In Dwarvish holds and Drow cities, these Duergar are considered at best second class citizens, and potential traitors. Born of slaves, the Duergar are beginning to realize that they have more in common with their half-breed kindred than they do with their so-called betters. The Long Peace that has allowed a few in the Underdark to prosper like never before may end soon. So too, on the surface. Dark powers that escaped into the material plane have been allowed to lurk in the shadows and ruins for far too long. Ancient secrets are beginning to be uncovered. Around the Encircled Sea, alliances have been made. The balance of power is ending. Promises have been whispered in the courts of kings, in the bedrooms of courtesans, the temples of High Priests, in the clinking coin purses of mercenaries, and in the ears of barbarian chieftains, ever envious of their so-called sophisticated and wealthier neighbors. Some say all of this is the will of the Gods’ and they have ordained all that is to come. Others say that the Gods rule nothing and are strangled by their own majesty and hubris. And yet, none contest that fate binds all, both the great and small. In Imperia Tollosi it is the 86th year of Emperor Strigatus’s reign. In Gyrex, it is 2456th year since the founding of the Draconic Hegemony and the 624th since its dissolution, and in Pandathaway the oracles have named this the Year of Moon’s tears. It is early spring and here in the small independent Vale of Bendara, in the village of Silverwood at a tavern of dubious quality, fate itself is at work pulling the threads of destiny and four unlikely people together. Additional Info For more info see the following articles: Geography of Kosmara History of Kosmara Religion of Kosmara Peoples of Kosmara Latest activity Category:Browse